


Don't You Know Your Secret's Safe With Me?

by hohohood



Series: Shadowhunters Ficathon [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampires, im trash for everything, im trash for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary lets Simon feed on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know Your Secret's Safe With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even need to explain myself? It's a prompt from [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html) and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Title comes from Sam Smith's Safe With Me. Obviously. They all come from Sam Smith today.

Clary finds herself watching Simon a lot. In his dark bedroom, just watching him as he lays on the bed. He's very still, his chest isn't rising and falling anymore and Clary has to remind herself once, twice,  **three** times before she remembers why he's not breathing. He's not dead, well, technically, he  **is** , but he's not really. She can't wrap her head around the fact that he's a vampire. Because of her. She can get that vampires exist and everything about Downworlder's, but not that Simon is one. It's too surreal. She also can't get used to seeing him not wearing his glasses. She gets that he has improved eyesight now and that he doesn't need them, but  **wow**. He looks different. Not a bad different, per say, just.. Just different. She doesn't know whether she likes it or not and it keeps on bothering her. She wants to take it all back, but she can't. That isn't something that she can make happen. (she knows for sure because she asked Magnus. It wasn't really a fun conversation all round, but she had to ask. She felt wrong  **not** asking.)

A soft gasp escapes her pink lips when Simon sits up, the grumbling coming his stomach loud enough that even she can hear and her gaze drops down to the origin of the noise before darting back up to his eyes. There's a soft smile on her lips as she tips her head to the side, "hungry?" Simon's staring at her, and the smile on her lips fades slowly, before she's crawling onto the bed, pulling her knees underneath herself to sit on them, settling beside him. "You know.. If you're hungry.." 

"No." She isn't surprised that he answers that fast and that abruptly. If anything, she expected it. But he's her best friend and he's  **hungry** and she isn't about to let him not feed just because it's her and he doesn't want to. He doesn't really have the luxury of waiting and choosing his meals now. She's going to offer and eventually, he'll have to accept. Her eyes bore into him, her delicate fingers curl around his wrist and she pulls it up to her neck. Slowly, she rests his fingers against her neck, right on her pulse. Simon's eyes flutter to a gentle close and she knows she's getting there, to the point where he'll accept with no hesitation. "I don't mind, you know.. If you want to. You're hungry and I'm here. It's only fair, Simon.." Her voice trails off as he opens his eyes, dark with lust and want as he looks at her and she knows this is where he accepts. Her eyes dart down to the fangs sinking into his lower lip. She's only a little scared, but mostly of the unknown, certainly not of Simon. It's  **Simon** , for God's sake. Her best friend since they were kids. He wouldn't hurt her. She knows that. No matter what. 

He's still a little hesitant and Clary isn't entirely sure why, but she carefully releases his wrist (he leaves his fingers in place over her pulse) and curls her fingers around the back of his neck and pulls him closer gently. She knows the only reason she can is because he lets her, so she's definitely getting there with him. Her voice is soft and she practically coos, like she has every time he's gotten sick and she's been there to take care of him, even when his mother told her she should leave so she didn't get sick. (She didn't leave and she did get sick.) 

"Simon, it's okay. You don't have to worry. I trust you. I believe in you. I  **know** you. I want you to." 

Apparently, that's all that Simon needed. His hand slipped to the back of her neck, mirroring the actions she was doing with him and he grazes his teeth over her neck and she whimpers. She fucking whimpers as he sinks his fangs into her neck and it hurts. Of course it hurts, it was always going to hurt. But then, it doesn't. The pain is replaced with a sort of pleasure that she wasn't expecting and she feels tingly all over. Right down to the tips of fingers and her eyes flutter closed, her hand falling to her side as Simon holds her against him, drinking from her slowly, but greedily. When Simon finally pulls back, Clary's whimpering quietly to herself, her eyes half closed, eyelashes long and dark against her fair cheeks. Her hair's all in her face and Simon pushes it behind her ears, lifts a hand to wipe the back of it over his mouth to remove the small spots of her blood left there, but she stops him. Her eyes are wide and she's suddenly very aware. Aware of everything and how  **good** Simon looks, and before she can stop herself, she pulls him down and kisses him. The metallic taste of her blood on his lips keeps her there, fingers curling into his hair and she pulls and, God, Simon  **whines**. For the life of her, Clary can't imagine why she's never kissed Simon before. 

She could answer that after, when she's staring at him and licking her own blood from her lips, blinking quickly. She still feels the heady pleasure from him feeding from her, but she's coming down slowly. She's still glad that she kissed him, she didn't know  **why** she had, but she was glad she had. It was something that she wanted in the moment and she wasn't ashamed after. Simon didn't seem to fazed, even if he did sit a little way back from her afterwards, when she pulled away with a satiated smile playing on her lips. She probably wouldn't admit it to anybody, maybe not even Simon, but she certainly wouldn't mind if he wanted to feed on her again. 


End file.
